


it is these gentle wolves who are the most dangerous ones of all

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Consent Issues, Knotting, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Roleplay, Uninformed Consent, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Finn asks his werewolf boyfriend Kris to spice up their sex life by roleplaying Little Red Riding Hood with him.As it turns out, they have severe cultural differences about what that means.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the moral of the Perrault version of "Little Red Riding Hood."
> 
> Originally serialized on FFA.
> 
> More information about the tags in the end notes.

This deep in the woods, the canopy made it seem like evening even though Finn knew the sun wouldn't set for hours.

For the past several minutes, the sounds around him had been disappearing. Less creatures ruffled the leaves, and now even the birdsong was silent. All that was left was an eerie wind rustling through the leaves.

It was as if the woods knew their game and chose to play along.

A man slunk out of the darkness of the path ahead of him, all crumpled clothes and slouching posture and shaggy hair. "On your way to grandmother's house, little girl?" he asked.

Finn suppressed a gleeful smile as he skipped towards the dark man. "Why yes I am, mister," he said. "I've got a basket full of goodies for her," he said, thrusting the basket in his hands forward.

Between one breath and the next the man crept closer, tangling one hand in the cords of Finn's red hoodie and cupping his hard cock with the other, sharp claws resting against the laughable barrier of Finn's clothes.

"What a good little girl to bring some treats to grandma," said his boyfriend, his impossibly large grin showing off his teeth gleaming white in the moonlight.

"My," said Finn, deliberately making his voice sound more breathy and girlish to fit the character. He leaned into those idle claws as if to get a closer look. "What big eyes you have!"

Those yellowy eyes gleamed as one claw descended to slice through Finn's hoodie. As rough hands disrobed him, his boyfriend growled, "All the better to see you with."

A gust of wind caused him to seek shelter in Kris's arms, the chill biting at his exposed skin.

"Cold, little girl?" he asked, his claws making short work of Finn's jeans.

Flirtatiously, Finn asked, "Can you hear my teeth chattering?" He nipped at one of Kris's ears, gone just a bit furry at the tips, though he had to roll up to his tip toes to do so. Kris must be more changed than he'd thought; usually, he was an inch shorter than Finn. "What big ears you have," he whispered.

"All the better to hear you with," Kris replied, that snarling predator's grin hovering on his face. "And while I can't hear your teeth chattering, I can hear this." He swiped a single claw above one of Finn's nipples, hardened in the breeze, drawing a thin line of blood.

It took a moment for Finn's brain and body to sync up, but he gasped when the pain of the sharp cut hit. Surely Kris could hear his heart beating out of control. The anticipation had been killing him all week, and even though the roleplay had been the whole point, Finn was ready for Kris to simply throw him down on the leaves and claim him, being as rough as they couldn't be in their apartment without somehow voiding their lease.

He let the arousal flow throw him, practically bouncing on his toes in excitement. He could feel an ache deep inside, longing for Kris to take and complete him. Just one more exchange.

"What big teeth you have," he said, staring right at those honestly impressive, sharp teeth. Teeth that were rapidly becoming actual fangs as Kris's jaw pressed out at sprouted fur.

"All the better to eat you with," Kris ground out around the changing shape of his jaw.

It was bizarrely quiet, the transformation. It looked as though it required squelching or some other horrid visceral noise. Yet once more the only sound was the wind, like the omen of bad things to come in a horror movie.

"Kris?" Finn asked uncertainly, dropping character completely. Leaves crunched beneath his sneakers, making his heartbeat spike higher for a moment before he realized he'd caused the sound himself.

Before him stood a wolf, lean and proud and eying him with intent.

Finn turned and ran.

Branches seemed to leap out of nowhere to scrape Finn as he ran, reminding him of how vulnerable he was in the woods, naked except for his shoes.

Those who knew had warned him about dating a werewolf, said Kris would turn on him because humans and werewolves didn't mix, but he'd believed Kris would never hurt him right until he was staring down a snarling wolf and panicked. He didn't even know if he was running toward his car or deeper into the woods.

He did know that he was slowing down, adrenaline only able to push his body so far. His terrified sobbing didn't exactly help him run faster or help him see obstacles in his way either.

A strange feeling of relief spread through his body when Kris landed on his back, slamming him onto the ground. He'd been caught. There was no need to keep trying so hard, because it went over.

He'd gone limp almost before Kris's powerful jaws tightened around the back of his neck, but those teeth pressing around his spine inspired him to make a particularly fine impression of jelly.

When Kris backed off he let out a quiet sob of some unknowable mix of fear and hope, but Kris didn't retreat far. With his nose, he nudged Finn to rest on his hands and knees, face down, ass up. His favorite position to fuck Finn in.

That disconcerting thought barely floated to the surface of Finn's mind when Kris mounted him, thick claws curled around Finn's shoulders and visible out of the corner of his eyes, if he made the effort to look. Finn squeezed his eyes shut instead, only for them to fly open in shock when Kris rammed his cock into him.

He'd lubed himself lightly so they wouldn't have to spend too much time on foreplay, but it wasn't enough for this. Kris's cock felt longer like this, and it was definitely thicker. Finn tried to breathe through the pain, but all that escaped his mouth were these pathetic hitching gasps, like the whining of a puppy.

He cried as Kris fucked him, letting his tears fall onto the autumn foliage cushioning his face. He'd thought Kris had been excited when he'd suggested roleplaying Little Red Riding Hood, not offended. He'd had to have done something terrible to make Kris hurt him like this. Kris wouldn't just hurt him.

But it was hard to think that when there was a gigantic cock tearing him apart from the inside and claws kneading his shoulders, each cut a surprisingly bright burst of new pain against the dull throbbing of his body.

Finn didn't have his boyfriend's sense of smell, but even he could smell the scent of his blood in the air.

The weight of the wolf fell on him, crushing his chest to the ground and making him fear for his ribs, as warm come flooded his insides.

But Kris didn't seem to be stopping or pulling away. His cock actually seemed to become larger. Finn squirmed, trying to wriggle out from under the wolf, but a low growl made him freeze. The cock kept getting larger until Finn's hole could take no more without tearing. He could feel every movement he or Kris took rippling through flesh stretched to its very limit.

He stayed very still. When the cock spasmed within him again he moaned his distress, and Kris nipped the base of his shoulder, right where it met his neck, with those large teeth.

'All the better to eat me with,' he thought, echoing the last words Kris had said to him. He resolved to stay quieter, but he couldn't resist groaning as Kris thrust lazily, pulling uncomfortably at where their flesh was sealed together.

He just kept coming, and coming. When Finn grew delirious enough to risk it, he leaned on one arm and inched his other hand toward himself until he could feel his belly.

At first he felt nothing but smooth skin, pebbled with dirt and other debris, but then his hand ran over the lump. When Kris thrust again, he could feel it through the taut skin low on his belly. In morbid fascination, he pressed harder as Kris thrust again, imagining what he must look like impaled on his lover's massive cock. His normally flat stomach, the pride of his workout, swollen with come and distended by each powerful thrust, a stupid cock-hungry slut who got himself into this situation—

He screamed as he came, his ragged cry lingering in the emptiness of the woods. Streaks of lightning pain shot up his spine as his orgasm forced his body to milk the obstruction at the base of his hole, and in that moment it felt like the greatest pleasure he'd ever experienced. Mindlessly he pushed his hips back, trying to make it hurt more. His orgasm seemed to stretch out forever.

But when it was over, he was still cold and sore and the wolf wasn't done yet. Tears slipped down his face again as he felt more come gush into cramping gut.

Finally, the weight atop him lightened as everything around and within him shrunk away, until he was laying on the unforgiving ground with a human body spooning him. It felt foreign to be cuddled, when he could've sworn he knew the feeling of Kris's arms around him as well as his own breath.

"Wow," said his boyfriend, the loud exclamation startling after listening to nothing but their animal noises for so long. "I didn't know you were such a great actor. Kinda nervous at first, saying your lines, but you really got into it. I didn't even know you could make those sounds."

Kris pressed a kiss right below Finn's ear, his favorite secret place to be kissed. "Little girl," he purred, and Finn shuddered.

"God, I thought that would be cheesy, but it was so hot. Do you think you might wear a dress sometime?" A breath. "Maybe next time we do this. I still can't believe you proposed this, but it was exactly what we needed, wasn't it. To just let go.

"I didn't even know if I could manage to knot with you, since you can't breed. But then I could and you took it so beautifully. You were right that you could take it rough. I'm sorry for doubting you. Seriously, the way you groaned when I knotted you would've made me come if I hadn't been coming already."

To his horror, Finn could feel Kris's cock starting to harden against his thigh. Kris's words were drifting into his ears as if through a veil of water, and it was so hard to understand them. He sounded like he always did. Like Kris, his boyfriend who loved him.

"Finn?" Kris asked, noticing that he hadn't said a word. "Finny, are you okay?"

If he closed his eyes, he could hear the mating call of a songbird in the far distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged both bestiality and xenophilia because a werewolf doesn't seem exotic enough for xeno, but it is a sentient creature. There are no aliens or non-sentient dogs, if either of those are what you clicked on the story for.
> 
> The consent issues revolve around an established couple in a roleplay scenario. One half of the couple fails to notice when the scene becomes nonconsenual for the other half of the couple.


End file.
